A Protective Big Brother You Can Count On
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kristin has trouble with bullies again, but one alien rescues her with the help of a shop owner and shows her that he thinks of her as his little sister. A birthday-gift story for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**This is a birthday gift story for one of my best friends, EmeraldMoonGreen. Happy Birthday, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Kristin belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen. I only own Russell Jocklin, Rachel, Mr. Falkin, and the Falkin boys. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

 **Also, this story was inspired by the scene in the Disney movie "Aladdin" where Aladdin meets Jasmine for the first time.**

* * *

 **A Protective Big Brother You Can Count On**

Kristin was admiring some jewelry that a vendor had on display at the town market. Each store was holding an outdoor sale and it was a huge event.

Suddenly, she felt someone get close and turned to find two of the Falkin boys. "Out of the way, dummy," said one of them as the other one pushed Kristin away. She looked at them and turned away, going to admire some beautiful dresses another vendor was selling. The same two boys came up to her. "Didn't we tell you to get out of the way?" asked the first one rudely.

Kristin turned to them calmly and smirked. "I don't think these dresses are your color," she said honestly.

The vendor, a lady, nodded. "Indeed not," she said. "That would be a fashion disaster."

The boys grew angry as Kristin and the vendor laughed at the joke and the teenage girl moved on to admire some wind chimes.

But the Falkin boys weren't done yet and they now grabbed Kristin. "Dummies like you need to be taught some respect," said the older boy.

"Take your own advice," said a new voice as suddenly both boys were picked up by the front of their shirts, making them grab the hands that held them up with no difficulty. Kristin quickly got out of the way and stood by Russell Jocklin, who patted her shoulder reassuringly.

The stranger lifted the Falkin boys a bit higher and carried them both to their father. "Sir, your sons were harassing my little sister," he said. "As they have done this before, I am very close to pressing charges against them."

Mr. Falkin, who was a loan officer in town, was very upset. "I'm very sorry, sir," he said. "I have told my sons to stop bullying others, but apparently it hasn't stuck to them."

The stranger nodded. "I trust the matter will be settled immediately?" he asked.

"Immediately," Mr. Falkin promised as he took his two sons inside his office to deal with them and the stranger turned away and walked over to Russell's store.

"Thank you, Mr. Jocklin, for calling me about my little sister being bullied," he said.

"You're welcome," said Russell.

Kristin looked up at the stranger and was about to say he wasn't her brother when the stranger smiled at her and reached into his pocket, revealing a Plumber's badge with some bandages wrapped around it. That made her pause and looked up at him, realizing it was one of the aliens in disguise.

 _Snare-Oh?_ She mouthed soundlessly to him and he nodded, ruffling her hair playfully. "Come on, little sister. Didn't I promise you I'd take you to the amusement park today?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes, you did," she said. "I've been waiting all day for you."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well, come on, then," he said, picking her up and placing her on his back to give her a piggy-back ride. She giggled to counter the embarrassment that others were watching and hung on as he carried her back to the Grant Mansion.

* * *

Rachel was putting up some Valentine's Day decorations when they came in. "Well, howdy you two," she said with a smile. "Did you straighten out the Falkin boys, Snare-Oh?"

The alien mummy shook his head. "I let their father deal with them," he said. "Although I did tell him I was ready to press charges."

"Good," said Rachel. "Hopefully those boys will learn their lesson finally."

Kristin jumped down from Snare-Oh's back and hugged him. He returned the hug. "You okay, Kristin?" he asked.

She nodded. "Thanks for saving me," she said. "Good acting on playing my older brother."

"That wasn't completely an act," said Snare-Oh seriously, making Kristin look up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He picked her up, carrying her to the living room while Rachel headed for the kitchen to decorate it a bit more. The alien mummy sat down, still holding Kristin in his arms. "Kristin, you are my little sister," he said.

"Really?" she asked, stunned.

"Of course," he said. "All of my friends pretty much instantly become my siblings and that includes you too, Kristin."

She smiled at him and hugged him. "And you're one of the best big brothers I could ask for," she said honestly. "Even if you are…all wrapped up."

She giggled at her joke and saw Snare-Oh wiggle his fingers at her in warning that she was in for a big tickle torture. Letting out a giggling squeak, she tried to get away, but Snare-Oh had her trapped in his bandages in a flash, pulling her back to him and going for her neck, which was her ultimate tickle spot.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed as the bandaged fingers tickled her neck like crazy before they moved to her underarms, making her laugh some more before Snare-Oh gave her a breather and then lifted Kristin's shirt up just a little to expose her tender stomach.

Kristin tried to squirm away from him, but she couldn't escape the alien, who not only tickled her stomach, but also tickled her sides, underarms, and neck all at once. This made Kristin laugh so hard that she almost lost her voice.

Finally, Snare-Oh stopped tickling her and she exhaustedly rested her head on his shoulder as he picked her up and held her in his lap while rubbing her back. She hugged him and felt him return the hug.

"Snare-Oh, thank you," she said. "I'm glad to have you as a protective big brother."

He smiled at her and ruffled her hair again. "And I'm glad to have a little sister like you," he said. "Back on my home planet, it was just me and my little brother and we had really wanted a little sister."

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded. "We wanted a little sister that we could love and protect from others," he said. "And we both got our wish when you came along."

She smiled again and snuggled into his hug. "Love you, Snare-Oh, big brother," she said.

"Love you too, Kristin, little sister," he said as he hugged her again, making her feel safe and loved in his loving, protective arms.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but absolutely no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
